Heartbreaker
by Morning and Eve
Summary: Piper needs all the help she can get. She had a date in thirty minutes and is hopeless when it comes to getting ready. She asks for assistance, which she does get. But will it be as helpful as she originally thought? Or has she asked the wrong people? AU


**Title:** Heartbreaker

**Summary: **Piper needs all the help she can get. She had a date in thirty minutes and is hopeless when it comes to getting ready. She asks for assistance, which she does get. But will it be as helpful as she originally thought? Or has she asked the wrong people?

**Genre: **Family/Friendship

**Main charachters: **Piper M., Silena B., Drew T.

**A/N:**Well hi guys! *waves* So this is my first FanFic! I feel kind of proud of it but I guess it's up to you guys to decide if its good! So like I said, this is my first FanFic and it's a one shot! Just because I'm new to this doesn't mean you have to be nice! Please if you see anything you don't like tell me! Please scream if you need to! Also, this is dedicated to my dear friend **Di Blythe, **because _I_ needed all the help I could get. Love you! Anyways, without further adieu, I give you, Heartbreaker!

It was just Piper's luck to get detention on the day of her first date.

She was just day dreaming about how it would go (the date that is) when the teacher asked her to solve a question from the textbook.

"We didn't even get this in homework, so how am I meant to know?" she thought.

"I don't know how to ma'am," she said. And just like that she was handed a pink detention slip. Piper made a mental note to never not pay attention in Ms. Dodds class again.

But there she was, after that one stupid mistake, running for her life down her posh street, knowing that she only had thirty minutes to get ready and hoping she wouldn't screw up. She barged through the door loudly, curses flowing freely out of her mouth. Her maid looked up from her work, ready to scold to Piper, but she was already bounding up the stairs, three at a time. She was originally going to get ready herself, and maybe ask her step sister Silena to help her with her hair, and maybe apply some light make up, but she knew that she was going to need some serious help if she wanted to get ready in time now.

She panted her way through the last flight of stairs, before sprinting to the first door on the right of the landing and openly it widely.

"Sil I need your help because I got a detention today but I also have a date and it's in half an hour and I can't get ready on my own!" she looked at the contents of the room and immediately wished she had looked before she leapt. Or spoken in her case.

"Oh hi Lacy, Mitchel, Drew." she squeaked. Piper felt like banging her head on a wall for being so stupid. First the daydreaming then this! She had forgotten what day it was!

"Thursday!" her mind replied cheerfully.

"Not helping!" she replied. Thursday was the day her step siblings came over. Now I know what you're thinking.

'But if they're all step siblings, then why don't they all live together? The answer: it's complicated. See Silena and Piper lived together because of their split custodies, while the twins (Lacey and Mitchel) lived together and Drew ended up just living with her dad. But on Thursdays they all gathered at Piper's house. And it wasn't that Piper didn't like Lacy and Mitchel, I mean they were the best siblings one could ever ask for, just when it came to the fakeness that was Drew… She was sorry that she had asked for help in the first place.

"I'll just be leaving," she called over her shoulder, anxious to get out. But it was too late. A perfectly manicured hand had already circled it's way around her wrist and was pulling her back into the room. Piper huffed and turned around, accepting the fact that she wasn't escaping this time. She faced Drew, ready for the taunting but was surprised by her actual reaction.

"So you have thirty minutes to get ready for a date?" She nodded mutely. "Well come on then!" Piper was so startled that she almost jumped out of her shoes. "Go have a shower and we'll meet you in your room with clothes!"

Piper didn't need to be told twice. She ran to her room and grabbed some underpants, a plain white bra and a towel from the linen cupboard before running the hot water over her sweaty body.

She emerged five minutes later, combing the last knots out of her damp hair. Sitting on her bed was all four of her siblings with clothes laid out behind them. Piper leaned over Silena, and took a good look at the clothes Drew had picked out for her. She paled visibly. Laying on her bed was a considerably short, pink skirt (in fact the only skirt she owned, a present from Drew nonetheless.) and a loose black crop top. Sitting next to the bed was a pair of incredibly high heels, which Piper didn't even know she owned. Lacy and Mitchel looked up as she saw the clothes and sent her pitying glances. They knew this was not her style.

"Well finally she appears," Drew didn't even look up from her nails. Piper stood there for a second, glaring at the choice of clothing.

"I am not wearing that." She decided sternly.

"Look honey do you want my help or not?" Piper looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table and realised that she only had twenty minutes until her date arrived.

"Fine…" she growled. Drew stood up straight away and chucked the clothes at her. Piper unzipped the skirt before slipping it on and zipping it up again. She flopped the crop top over her body before picking up the shoes and examined them. No way was she going to be able to walk in these. She sat down on her desk chair and forced them on before standing up and stumbling straight away. Yep. There was no way in hell she would survive the night in these. Drew stood again and pushed her back into the chair then, once she had rolled her over to her desk, produced a large bag full of make up. Piper flinched at the sight of the horrid make up bag but clenched her teeth as Drew smacked layer after layer of foundation, blush, eyeliner, eye shadow and lipstick on her face.

"Now you have to have fun to make it seem believable,"

'So I am getting advice now!' she thought 'Yay! Now not only will I look like a tart, I get to act like one too!'

"Tip number two is, don't get attached to him, so that when you break up with him, we'll only be left with one broken heart!"

"Break up? Drew what are you talking about?"

"Honey please don't tell me you actually want to stay with him!" Piper looked around, and it seemed that everyone found a sudden interest in their shoes. This was not what Piper signed up for but Drew continued like she had never interrupted in the first place.

"Also," she pulled out a huge box and started adding heavy jewellery to the outfit. "Don't leave your heart in the middle of this unless you want to this to end badly okay?" She looked up, confused.

"What's that meant to mean?" Drew winked.

"I think you'll find that out on your own," Mitchel shook his head, obviously confused with what Drew was putting out as well.

"and the last tip," she moved Piper back, so that she could stand in front of her and crouch down to her eye level. "Look sweet, caring, hard to get, play daddy's little girl. As long as you look pure and desirable."

She stood up then, apparently bored.

"Well I might go home now," she examined her nails quickly then resumed talking. "Lacy, Mitchel do you want a ride?"

"Ah, no thanks, I think we might stay a little longer," Lacy looked at Mitchel and he nodded his head in conformation.

"Fine, whatever. Have fun with your date Piper!" It took a few minutes but finally the clicking of her heels receded and a soft good bye could be heard, followed by the loud thud of the door.

"Piper we only have ten minutes but I think we can do it!" Silena half shouted.

"Do what?"

"Get you ready for your date!" Lacy exclaimed quickly.

Silena pulled her hair into a messy bun before stating the jobs that the three of them would have.

"Mitchel, I want you to grab a wet towel and get all that make up off her face,"

"Yes ma'am!" he ran out the door as soon as she finished.

"Lacy, you and I will pick out some clothes and when she's dressed I want you to apply some extremely light make up and find some jewellery that matches the outfit."

"Got it!" Lacy shouted from Piper's wardrobe. The next second Mitchel came rushing back in with the cloth, and was expertly scrubbing her face clean.

"You know," Piper started as her brother started working on the eye shadow. "I thought you guys were going to leave me the way Drew made me!" her voice rang with gratitude. "Seriously Pipes, as if we would leave you that uncomfortable!" He continued working and after about two minutes of intense facial cleansing Piper was make up free. The cloth on the other hand… Piper tried not to gag at the thought of all that being on her face.

Piper was jolted out of her thoughts by Mitchel, thrusting her towards her bed and the clothes that were laid out there. At one glance at the new outfit, Piper was even more grateful for her awesome siblings. On her bed was a pair of black skinny jeans, with a sleeveless white blouse. On the floor lay her favourite pair of light blue converse, and hanging above it was a beautiful black, leather jacket. The outfit was perfect for her and she had it on in the next two minutes. She was then pushed back into her chair by Lacy who brought out some lip-gloss and some eyeliner then handed her some light blue heart earrings, and a silver dove pendant. Silena then pounced on Pipers hair, deciding to make it up in a simple braid. As she rushed through combing her dark, choppy hair Silena started talking.

"Don't listen to what Drew said Piper, because as helpful as she may think it was, I have a feeling that you won't want to get that sort of stuff." Piper nodded her head in agreement "She only gave you that advice because, well," She paused again, as if finding the right words, but her hands kept on moving through her hair, constructing the braid. "because, well, Drew has had a lot of boyfriends, and therefore a lot of break ups. And she knows that it hurts and I guess you could say that she cares enough for you to try and help you escape from that heartbreak." Piper looked up at her sister incredulously

"Look Sil, your theory made loads of sense until you started talking about Drew caring about me," Silena grabbed a hair tie and closed the end of the braid off.

"I think she cares a lot more than she le-" she was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell.

"We'll get that," the twins said simultaneously before heading silently out the door and down the steps. Piper stood up and brushed her blouse and jeans.

"Am I ready?" Silena looked her up and down and muttered to herself before rushing out the door. "Well am I?" Piper questioned out the door.

"Sorry," Silena came back through the door, clutching a small box. "You see I was going to give you this for your birthday," she smiled sweetly "but I say might as well open it now." She handed Piper the box and she immediately hugged Silena.

"Oh my gosh, thank you Sil!" she looked back down at the box. It was perfume, or Piper's favourite perfume to be exact. It was the same one she would always make the effort to go and smell whenever she was at the mall, but never bought, because of it's high expense.

"But it's so expensive! How on earth did you get the money to buy it?" her sister laughed

"Well I may or may not have gotten help from a certain sister called Drew," Piper made her second mental note for the day, to thank Drew when she next saw her. "But come on you need to go!" Piper ripped open the cardboard and sprayed some perfume on herself. She was instantly enveloped in the smell of fruits and summer. She playfully sprayed some at Silena, who failed to dodge the mist.

"Okay, get your butt downstairs now, your date is waiting!" Piper power walked out of her room, Silena at her heels.

Personally, as Piper descended down the last flight of stairs, she felt like a princess in those fairytales, gliding down the steps towards the ball, and spotting her Prince Charming. Or in Piper's case, spotting Jason Grace. She took a quick glance at his clothes and noticed his purple shirt, loose jeans and slightly ruffled, short blonde hair. He was standing in the doorway small talking with Lacy and Mitchel. Piper jumped the last few steps, landing with a light thud. He looked up at her and she smiled slightly.

"Should we go?" Piper smiled again.

"Sure," she grabbed her small handbag, pre-packed by Lacy, and hugged all of her siblings in turn. Jason walked out the door first and she followed. As she got to the bottom of the steps Silena's head popped out from the door.

"Hey Piper!" she shouted

"Yeah?"

"To avoid Jane's wrath, you should be home by ten," Piper laughed. Jane's wrath was a joke the two of them had made up when they were only kids.

"Sure, and Sil?"

"Yeah?" she mimicked Piper's answer from before

"Thanks, for everything, you know." Silena smiled wholly.

"I'd do it all again in a heartbeat."

Piper walked out of the front garden next to Jason.

"You look nice," he complimented. Piper chuckled.

"You look nicer!" she teased

"No YOU look nicer!"

"You wish!" Piper turned so she was walking backwards "You look the nicest!"

Piper thought back to Drew's advice and realised that she wasn't like Drew, and Jason wasn't like the boys Drew dated. She wouldn't break his heart, and he wouldn't break hers.


End file.
